Growing Up Dauntless
by Divergent Writers
Summary: In a twisted turn of events when instead of Tris, Caleb was the one to die. 2 years later Tris and Tobias are happily married but suddenly Tris starts to feel odd, so she takes a pregnancy test just in case. The answer she receives will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Admins here:) Thank You if your reading this right now! We'll probably be posting a chapter about everyday or every other day!^.^ Also we have an instagram page, so if you would like you can go check it out and maybe read some of the stories we post on there! (you give us the plot, we write it!) So we'll let you get to reading!3 **

**xoxo,**

**Divergent Writers (O&K)**

~ Growing up Dauntless ~

Chapter 1: _News_

**TRIS POV**

Uh. Oh. This isn't right. It can't be. Can it? I see two lines staring back at me. Tobias and

I have only been married for 2 years. I have to tell him soon, but he is training initiates.

I am in the bathroom right now after taking the test. I jogged back to the training area to

see Tobias. I hear the bangs of the guns the initiates are using. I hope he's okay with this.

I hope.

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris has been in the bathroom for a long time now. I am getting worried. I look towards the

door again, as Tris appears again and starts jogging over. she stands next to me and i wrap

her in a hug. she looks worrierd about something. "what's wrong?" i whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you after." she replies quietly. I am worried about her. I look at the initiates shooting

then at Tris' hand. I see her wedding ring. It has a pretty plain silver band but in the center

there is a large diamond with black stones sprinkled around it. Engraved in tiny letters it says

4+6. The initiates and other instiructors know about our relationship so it's normal for me

to hug Tris. I kiss her head lightly before walking over to the initiates. This year we have

9 tranfers and 10 Dauntless Born:

**Transfers:**

(g) Belle- erudite

(b) John- erudite

(g) El- amity

(g) Kat- amity

(g) Ally- candor

(b) Moose- candor

(b) Troy- candor

(b) Jack- erudite

(g) Maddie- abnegation

**Dauntless Born:**

(b) Luke

(b) Jake

(g) Maria

(g) Lela

(g) Caroline

(g) Frankie

(g) Joy

(b) Abe

(b) Juno

(b) Alex

~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TOBIAS POV**

We decided to train both Dauntless Born and Transfers together. I correct some on their

stance and position, as i make my way to my nephew Luke, (Zeke and Shauna's son)

and pat him on the back. "Good Job!" I yell over the banging of the guns. "Thanks Uncle

Four!" he smiles and focuses back on his work. "Lunch!" I yell and the room goes silent

"Be back at the dorms by 10:00, I expect to see you all tomorrow at 8:00 sharp!" I add.

I envelop Tris' hand in mine; our finger intertwine and I smile down at her. She smiles back

and kisses me. Then we head towards the cafeteria hand in hand.

**TRIS POV**

When we enter the cafeteria i sit at our regular table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene,

Zeke, and Shauna. I choose a seat next to Chrostina and she gives me a hug. I am going

to tell Christina after lunch. We are going shopping after lunch anyways. Tobias comes back

with our lunch trays and some Dauntless cake. I grabbed the cake and start eating it. "Woah,

slow down Tris! You're going to get a nasty stomach ache!" Uriah exclaims. I laugh "Sorry!

I'm just really hungry" I stand and throw away my plate before walking over to a smiling

Christina. She then drags me to a dress shop, as she squeals and I groan. I cand tell this

is going to be a long day, even before i tell her about my condition. Oh boy! I'm not sure

if i should be scared or excited! We'll just have to go with the flow I guess!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! We're so sorry this story hasn't been updated in like forever! We've just been really busy and were kinda confused on how to update:P so we hope to be updating ****a lot**** more!:) Thank you to everyone that reviewed we are so glad you liked it so much! Welp well let you get to reading now!**

**xoxo,**

**Divergent Writers (O&K)**

- Growing Up Dauntless -

Chapter 2: _Shopping_

**TRIS POV**

Christina drags me towards a short, tight dress that is black with purple polka dots mixed

around the bodice. "This is the one!" she squeals, clapping. "I have to admit I really like

this one." I comment truthfully smiling at her. "I knew you would!" she brags and I laugh

We pay for the dress plus some purple heals that Christina found. Then she took me to the

new jewelry store. "How about these?" she asks gesturing to a pair of pear shaped purple

and black earrings. "I like them" I say in a casual tone. "Hey, you said it, not me!" she

squeals again and pays. I have to smile at her excitement. I decided to tell her once we

left the store. "Christina, can you keep a secret?" I ask quietly and her face becomes

serious. "Sure, what's up?" "I'm pregnant" I say quietly. "What?" I take a deep breath "I'm

pregnant" I say just a bit louder. "Really?! OMG THAT IS AWESOME! LET'S GO BUY

SOME CLOTHES AND SHOES AN-" I cut her off. "Christina don't tell anybody until I tell

Tobias, okay?" "Okay!" She squeals jumping up and down hugging me. After finishing our

long shopping trip, I entered my apartment collapsing onto my bed and was asleep as soon

as my head hit the soft pillow.

**TOBIAS POV**

I walk back from my boring ambassador meeting with Max to my apartment. When i open the

door, i see Tris sound asleep on the bed. I smile as i climb in next to her. I pull the covers over

us, wrap my arms around her and fall fast asleep.

**TRIS POV**

After about 5 minutes of being alone. I hear someone walk in. It's Tobias. I am asleep but

can hear (it's some kind of thing i got from my mother). He climbs into be with me, pulls me into his warm embrace and then is fast asleep.

**TOBIAS POV**

The alarm clock is blaring. It hurts my ears. I roll over tiredly and hit the off button. Tris

isn't in bed. She must've woken up before me. After I get dressed for the day I walk into

the kitchen and hear the sizzling of bacon. "Smells delicious." I say; wrapping my arms

around her waist. She turns around and kisses me. She then broke from my embrace and moved over to the table, then looks at me. "Tobias, can i tell you something?" "Of course, anything" I reply "Umm...

I'm pregnant" I am silent. This is great! No, this is awesome!" "YES! I'M GOING TO BE

A FATHER!" I run over and hug her. She smiles and I smile back, and kiss her. "I love

you" "I love you too." She says through a wide smile. I pick her up and carry her all the

way to work bridal style. "Tobias! Put me down!" She giggles and i chuckle "Never!"

I yell, but i comply and put her down before i start hanging up the targets for knife throwing. I decided

to have Tris demonstrate and have her throw knives at me rather than me at her. She is

pregnant after all. After i am done the initiates start trickling in. "Today you will be learning

how to throw knives!" I yell. I try to be serious but i can't help but smile, I am ecstatic.

**TRIS POV**

I am so glad Tobias is happy. He is trying to be serious but is failing miserably. I laugh at

this. "Tris will demonstrate!" I hear Tobias yell. He strides over to a target and i pick up 3

knives from the table. I hear some initiates muttering. I throw my first one and it lands

beside his left arm, I throw the next one and it lands right above his head. I throw the

last knife and it nicks his ear, just like it did to mine. I laugh and give him a hug. "Okay!

Everyone start throwing!" He yells. Everyone does as they are told and finds a target. I

smile as I see Luke hit the center of the target in his 3rd try. "Yes!" He yells smiling

brightly. I am proud of my nephew. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and hug him again.


End file.
